By LD Finished By ND
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: He had finished it. He had to. She started the story so it was his job to finish it. All of Fiore had to know about their adventures. They had to know how important they were to each other. They had to know about how much he loves her.


**I hate myself for writing this.**

 **But I had to. It was in my head and it wouldn't leave. I had to share it with you guys. You must cry with me.**

 **Warning: Get a box of tissues ready! and don't hear sad music with this. It will destroy you like it did me. :'(**

* * *

" _AAHHHHHHH!" Lucy yelled in agony. Sweat covered her body like a second skin. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a permeant crease. Her back was slightly arched up on the bed. She tried to deal with the pain, but she couldn't. It was excruciating. It was like her insides were being torn apart in tiny little pieces. Tears came down her eyes as she kept screaming. A warm hand came down on hers in comfort. The blonde woman peaked through the strain of squeezing her eyes shut. She stared up at her husband letting him see the misery she is experiencing through her eyes. "N-Nat..Ahhhhhh! Nats-su."_

" _I'm here, Luce. I'm here." The man cried as he held his wife's hand tightly in his. His hold on her was nothing compared to her grip on his arm. Lucy let out another piercing scream as her body jolted around in the bed. In panic, Natsu snapped his head to the woman taking care of his wife. The older woman stared at Natsu with sadden eye as she tried her best at her task at hand. "How long more, Porlyusica. She can't take this anymore."_

" _The child is not ready to come out yet." Porlyusica answered. She sat on a stool next to the foot of the bed. Her head between Lucy's legs. The older woman pulled away from Lucy's legs. Her red eyes refusing to look at the worried father to be. "Natsu?" Porlyusica let out in a soft voice. Lucy's screams almost drowning her voice. "I am not going to lie to you. She will not make it. Giving birth to this child will kill her."_

 _Natsu froze._

" _What?" He let out in shock. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head at the woman in disbelief. He will lose her? He can't lose her. He can't. "She-she." Natsu chocked out. "She can't die. She will make it."_

" _I'm sorry, Natsu." Porlyusica let out. "The child is too powerful because it inherited most of your genes. It is the child or her."_

" _I have to choose." Natsu shook his head vigorously. Horror swirled in his Onyx depths. "I –I can't. I won't."_

" _Natsu, you have to choose. Lucy is dying. I can either kill the child in her to save her or…"_

" _NOooo!" Lucy roared. She yelled as she used some strength in order to sit up. Her hand gripped Natsu's shoulder tightly. The blonde breathed heavily with gritted teeth. She glowered at Porlyusica. "I will murder you, if you hurt my child. I will kill you in the most inhumane way possible if you even try to hurt my child." Lucy screamed. Tears streamed down her eyes as sharp pain exploded out of her body flinging her back on the bed. "Arrrrghhhhh!"_

" _Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He bent over the sobbing blonde with his own tears coming down. "What do I do? I can't lose you! Please." He begged as he stared at her._

 _Lucy looked at the sobbing man with soft eyes. She didn't want to lose him either. They weren't done with their adventures. They were supposed to go on the greatest adventure of them all. Parenthood. They were supposed to do it together, but they can't. Her time was coming to an end._

" _Protect our child, Natsu. I saved you from becoming a demon so you must save our child. Do this for me."_

" _I- I can't lose you."_

 _Lucy immediately grew angry._

 _Ignoring the bone breaking pain in her, she lifted her hand grabbing Natsu by his scarf. She pulled him down to her. She scowled at the man._

" _You are going to lose me, Natsu. You are going to let me die, do you hear me!" She yelled at him. Natsu's eyes widen in shock at the ferocity in her honey brown eyes. "You are going to raise our child and love her for the both of us. You hear me! Promise me, Natsu."_

" _Lucy." Natsu sobbed out._

" _Promise me, Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy let out another yell. Her head tilting more back into the pillow. Natsu's tears fell on top of her as he agreed to her promise. "Porylusica, Get her out of me! Get her out!" Lucy screeched as the pain intensified. Her body pulsed in a warm glow as her screams got louder._

" _The child is ready to come out. Alright, Lucy when I tell you I want you to push. Natsu, she is going to need you. Stop crying like a child and give your wife your strength." Porylusica yelled as she positioned herself to help Lucy deliver her baby._

 _Natsu nodded seriously climbing on the bed with Lucy. He carefully positioned himself behind his pregnant wife. He sat up letting her lean back on his muscular chest. He grabbed Lucy's hands holding them just as tight as she was._

" _Together." He let out kissing Lucy's sweaty forehead. "Together. It's more fun when we are together, right." Natsu whispered out still crying._

" _Yeah." Lucy let out in a pained breath. She looked up at Natsu with tears streaming down her eyes. "But you won't be alone."_

" _Alright, Lucy Push." Porylusica let out._

" _Arrrghhhhhh!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand as she leaned up._

 _She pushed with all her might for what seemed like hours. Natsu gave her his support throughout the screaming and pushing. He encouraged her when she cried saying that she couldn't do it._

 _He let her crush his bones as she held his hand tightly. He supported her with tears in his eyes knowing that he doesn't have long with her._

 _And when the baby finally arrived, Lucy fell back onto his chest breathing heavily. She has no more energy. Her life slowly depleting. Porylusica hurriedly went to clean the child giving the grieving couple privacy._

" _Please tell me I am not too late." Natsu snapped his head to the door in shock to only see his older brother standing there out of breath. The dark haired man walked in the room quietly. His eyes never leaving the couple that stared at me in confusion. His savior was laying numbly and weakly over Natsu. It was his fault. He was the one that made Natsu into what he is. He was the one that created him. Cursed him. Zeref took one look at Lucy and cried. He was too late. There was nothing he could do for her. She is dying. Zeref dropped to the ground at the foot of her bed. "I'm soo sorry. This is all my fault. You saved me and what do I do to repay you, I doom you. I came here as fast as I could when I heard. I thought maybe the rumors weren't true. I thought that there had to be something that I could do to save your life."_

" _Zeref." Lucy breathed out._

 _The dark haired man snapped his head up to look at the blonde. A soft angelic smile filled her features._

" _I'm so sorry, Lucy. This is all my fault." Zeref cried as he gently grabbed Lucy's cold hands in his. It was the first time he has ever felt someone's temperature being colder than his. "I'm so sorry. I am too late."_

" _No, you're just in time."_

 _Zeref and Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion. Tears coming down from both of the brother's eyes. They blamed themselves so much for her doom. But Lucy didn't blame them. She could never. She just looked at Zeref with a warm soft smile._

" _You're just in time to meet your niece." Lucy whispered._

" _But-"_

" _You will protect her with your life…. Be the best Uncle in all of Fiore- and..make sure Natsu is fine."_

" _I swear to you. I will protect our family, Lucy Dragneel." Zeref let out seriously. He nodded his head at the blonde silent tears still coming down. "You can trust me with their safety."_

 _And with that Zeref got up and walked away. Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the room. Zeref went to go get his niece from Porylusica in order for Lucy to see her one last time._

" _I'm sorry." Lucy breathed out softly. Her voice barely a whisper now. Her eyes half-lidded. "You have to keep on the adventure without me."_

" _No." Natsu shook his head holding Lucy carefully to him. He moved his hand under her chin gently moving her face to make her look at him. She was so pale. The sparkle in her honey brown eyes is slowly fading away. "You will be with me every step of the way. Watching over me and our daughter. You will watch me change her diaper, teach her to walk, get up in the middle of the night to her crying. Even watch me and Zeref beat up any loser that tries to hurt her. You will watch her grow with me. Even if you aren't physically there I know you will be there spiritually. You will protect and watch over us."_

" _Natsu." Lucy whispered out. Tears came down her eyes as his words touched her heart. She felt herself slipping. "Don't-give-her-a stupid name."_

" _Damn, I guess Happy part 2 is out." Natsu chuckled sadly. Lucy tried to laugh, but it ended up to be painful wheezing. Then slowly she faded out. Her breathing stopped as her body went cold. Her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Like she was sleeping, but she wasn't. "Lucy? No no, Lucy? It's too soon. You were supposed to call me an idiot then tell me you love me. Lucy!"_

 _After all the adventures and after all the laughs, she left the world with a soft smile._

 _Zeref came back into the room with the sleeping baby in his hands. Tears came down his eyes as he watched his younger brother hold Lucy to him. Natsu sobbed how much he loved the lifeless blonde in his arms. The dark head mage mind was immediately taken back to when he killed the one he loved. The way he sobbed as he held her just in his arms._

 _Just after their first kiss she was gone._

 _Zeref couldn't help, but think maybe it was supposed to be like that. Maybe the Dragneel brothers would always be doomed in love. They are a contradiction that aren't supposed to live. They have been cursed in doom._

 _Lucy Heartfilia was the cherished light of the Fairy Tail. Her smile was something to behold as it caused an almost angel like glow to overcome her face. Her laughter. Her laughter was just as heavenly. If she laughed then the person near her couldn't help, but smile at her. She was special. A great woman that affected the lives of many._

 _Ironically, it has a sunny and beautiful day in Magnolia on the day she left. She seemed to have left her light behind in order to comfort her loved ones._

Knock knock Knock.

"It's open." Natsu breathed out leaning back on the desk chair. He swirled the chair around to face the door. Just as the door opened his beautiful daughter ran in with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" The little girl giggled as she jumped on Natsu's lap. Natsu laughed as he held his pink haired daughter on his lap. With eyes that matched her mother, she looked up at her father with happiness. "Daddy! Uncle Zeref took me to the park today. We played tag and splashed in the water."

"You did." Natsu answered his little girl with the same enthusiasm. He looked up to see his older brother coming into his home. Zeref smiled at Natsu and his daughter as he placed a bag of groceries down on the couch. "What else did you do, Nashi?"

"We went to the guild."

"Seriously?" Natsu let out in confusion knowing how much Zeref didn't like going in the guild. The pink haired man looked up at his brother with confusion. "I thought you didn't like it there."

"Nashi wanted to go." Zeref breathed out. He crossed his arms over his chest while he let his body lean against the wall. "They are still wary of me, but they seemed to have accepted me. Laxus asked me if I wanted to join today, but I declined."

"Why?"

"Because my life is for Nashi, not for anything else. If she joins the guild that is when I will join."

"You act like her bodyguard." Natsu snorted making his daughter giggle on his lap.

"I'm her uncle!"

"The best uncle ever!" Nashi responded with a bright smile. She looked at the dark haired man that was her uncle. Zeref looked at the little girl with a soft happy smile. He nodded his head at her. Yes, he was her best uncle ever. "Can we go see momma today? I want to tell her about my day."

"Nashi." Natsu whispered out in sadness. A tear threatened to escape his eyes as he stared down at his angelic daughter. He then smiled softly at her and nodded. "Yeah, go change into a pretty dress then we will go visit momma."

"Yay!" Nashi cheered.

She jumped down from Natsu's lap. Her small feet ran to her room. Natsu and Zeref chuckled to themselves as they can hear her let out excitedly to herself everything she will tell her mom. They both stared at the direction she went with a faraway look.

"I wish she could stay that way forever." Natsu let out softly. Zeref turned his head to his younger brother. His dark eyes focusing on the scattered papers on the desk. "Innocent and happy."

"She will. As long as I am alive, she will stay that way. I promised remember." Zeref answered. Natsu shook his head with a sigh, knowing that promise was a long shot. They could only protect her from the darkness of the world for so long. There will be a point where the world will affect her and slowly deplete her innocence. But knowing Zeref, he will destroy whatever tried with all he has. "You raised her well, Natsu. She is a good kid."

"It has nothing to do with how I raised her, Zeref." Natsu sighed. He turned back towards the desk, his eyes landing on the scattered papers with his handwriting. Sadness filled him as he thought back to his deceased wife. "She is just like Lucy. The way she acts even her smile is all Lucy."

Zeref hummed in agreement. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his brother. Once he reached Natsu, Zeref placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. Natsu tensed at the touch then relaxed. He let out a shaky breath as he attempted to keep his sobs in.

His daughter can't see him like this.

"It is alright to miss her, Natsu." Zeref let out in comfort. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to his brother with a sad smile. Natsu grabbed the small cloth with a soft thanks. He quickly wiped the escaped tears from his eyes. "How is the book coming along?"

"I finished it." Natsu answered.

"Lucy will be proud of you."

"I know."

"Daddy, Uncle Zeref! I am ready." Nashi yelled jumping into the room. Natsu and Zeref immediately looked at the young girl giving her their full attention. "How do I look?" Nashi asked twirling for them. Her long white dress flowed out gracefully.

"Beautiful." Both men answered.

"Really?"

They nodded.

"Of course, my daughter looks like an angel."Natsu let out. He got off the chair and went to his daughter. Picking her up, he held her close to his chest. "If anyone tells you otherwise, you tell me. I will kick there ass."

"Daddy, Aunt Levi told you not to say bad words in front of me." Nashi warned as she giggled.

"Well, your Aunt Levi isn't here." Nashi let out another giggle as Natsu tickled her. "Come on, we don't want to keep your mom waiting."

"Are we getting her flowers?"

"You betcha."

Zeref smiled as he watched the father and daughter duo walk out of the home. Silence filled the home, but Zeref knew he wasn't alone. He sensed her lingering near him. She was always there lingering, watching over her family. She never really left them.

"I kept your promise, Lucy." Zeref let out softly. He turned his head to where he sensed the presence. She was next to the desk. "Your family is in good hands. They miss you every day. You should be proud of them." And with that he walked out the home.

"I am." A soft voice whispered as the front door closed. A woman with long blonde hair appeared in a soft silhouette next to where Natsu previously sat. "Of you to, Zeref." The woman carried a heavenly smile as she looked back at the desk. The scattered papers on top of the wooden surface held different pages of hers and Natsu's handwriting. She lifted a couple of the pages on her hands scanning over its contents. Tears came down eyes as she read about her last days on earth. "You didn't have to finish it, you idiot." She whispered as she read over everything. "Your handwriting is still bad."

The last pages in her hand contained a letter to her. Lucy read it, taking every word in. The tears in her eyes couldn't seem to stop. She chuckled as Natsu started the letter with him calling her a wierdo. He then continued to tell her about her daughter. He put the guild in saying that they all miss her and take care of Nashi as if she was their own child. He then proceeded to tell the blonde how much he loved her and missed her. Even promised that he will see again in the future.

They will start a whole new adventure.

A never ending adventure.

"I will wait for you." Lucy breathed out. A smile graced her lips as she traced a shaky hands over Natsu's words. Feeling the indents on the paper with how hard he pressed on with the pen. Even the dried tear stains he left in saddness. She missed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you that I loved you before I left."

Lucy couldn't wait anymore. She placed the papers back on the desk. She wanted to go hear her daughter talk excitedly at her grave like she did every afternoon. It was her favorite time of day. The way Nashi twirled to show her pretty dress then promise to come every day, is always her favorite. She would even cry with them as Nashi will always say that she wished she met her.

Lucy slowly disappeared from the home, leaving the sheets of paper back on the desk. The papers laid still scattered with page numbers on each page. Under all those sheets was the cover of the book waiting to be put together and sent out into the world.

The cover is a simple dark brown leather cover with a symbol in the middle.

The title simply read:

Fairy Tail written by Lucy Dragneel Finished by Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
